my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vexak Hodros
Vexak Hodros is a 33 year old human and jedi, That practices a mix of lightsaber combat form V and VII and is a gray jedi. before order 66 I was 13 when emperor palpatine ordered order 66. I did not have any clones in the 149th legion I had my own soldiers. I was with a fleet of others that had clones when they shot the engines on my Executor-class super star destroyer. We crashed on hoth and were left for dead. Only half my men and I survived but my master died, our engines are destroyed but we are surviving. The Victory-class star destroyer landed and we set up a camp and we have been holding out against tie strikes and armored infantry attacks as well. After Order 66 I learned more about the force by finding a lightside and darkside cave on Hoth and a few holocrons my master brought with her. I also became a very good battle strategist while being stuck on Hoth battling the empire. These are the troops I have left. I own 1 personal blue and white Fury-class imperial interceptor with a crew of 4 and 16 passengers (instead of the usual 20 because of the added meditation room) precision laser cannons, and concussion missiles or proton torpedoes and 1 Executor-class super star destroyer that has 19,000 very well armed troops and extra armor( not counting troops to operate the machines), 12 HAVw A6 Juggernauts, 25 TX-130T tanks, 32 74-Z speeder bikes, 64 ARC-170 star fighters, 64 LAAT/I gunships, and my blue and silver Jedi star fighter. 1 Victory I-class star destroyer armed with Quad turbo laser batteries, double turbo laser batteries, concussion missile tubes, and tractor beam projectors. It carries a crew of 4798 and 2040 troops and 32 ARC-170 , 32 tie defenders, 15 PTB-625 planetary bombers, 15 614-AvA speeder bikes, 15 commandeered AT-AT's captured on hoth, and 1 IV-A Orbital Space Dock above Hoth with 200 officers, 50 engineers, and 24 gunners armed with 8 turbolaser turrets. Cordin maelstrum found me and now I'm back on endor reinforcing my base and the jedi remnant base, and my executor-class star destroyer is being fully repaired. The captain of my legion is a Chiss named Zoz'visha'lorke (Visha for short). weapons & clothes I have 2 normal sized (32 in.) White light sabers, a white electro-whip, 5 thermal detonators, and a DC-15s blaster pistol. I wear Jedi adventure robes, ceremonial robes, personal robes, or black and orange Mandalorian armor. I have standard force abilitys but I also know how to use force lighning, sith pyro, saber throw, force absorb, force stealth, and force empathy. Homeworld I was born on endor but I was raised in the jedi temple after jedi master yoda found me alone in a ewok village desolated by a mysterious sith Lord. After being accepted as a padawan by Mavra Zane I trained till I was 13 then she was killed shortly after order 66. After being rescued on Hoth I returned to my home on endor to meditate and plan on what to do next.